Captain Hero
Captain Leslie Hero is a fictional character and the main protagonist in the animated series Drawn Together. He is one of the eight housemates who are the focus of the show. Captain Hero is labeled as a chauvanistic and perverted superhero. He is voiced by Jess Harnell. Appearance In original artwork before the show's release, Captain Hero wore tights, and his suit was slightly darker in color and had a different symbol on it. A slightly modified version of this suit can be seen in the episode "Little Orphan Hero", being worn by Hero's father. Personality Hero is extremely deranged, egotistical, immature, cowardly, stupid, violent, narcissistic, sociopathic, and is often shown continually, almost deliberately, missing the point; for example, he thinks that an AIDS walk is a race and begins training for it in order to prove that he can excel in sports. He is also prone to making bad jokes (whereas he says the same of the Qur'an in "Dirty Pranking No. 2"). Hero also has poor decision-making skills, as he once tears out Xandir's intestines because he thinks Xandir is someone else, and dresses up as a girl to go to a keg party, which results in Hero being gang raped. (This later makes headlines which announce "Best Kegger Ever".) He cries often, and frequently dresses and acts like a teenage girl or a woman. He also acts like a small child on occasion; in "Super Nanny", he is shown to wet the bed and still wear diapers, in addition to throwing a childlike temper tantrum. He likes to rub his own nipples when he is excited or aroused. He usually learns a moral at the conclusion of any story, although the moral he always learns is extremely minor in comparison to the one he should be learning, this is mainly due to his large ego. For example, in "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine", instead of realizing that he shouldn't endanger the world for the sake of personal gain, all he takes away from the experience is that Indians should not be allowed to have casinos. He is prone to screaming his catchphase "NOOOOOOO!" very loudly and looking up toward the sky, a parody of the way comic book characters overdramatize sad situations on their part; this joke was used most prominently in "Terms of Endearment". Hero's other, but rarely used catchphrase is "Save yourselves!", which he usually shouts while flying away from any situation that throws the housemates into mortal peril. He is also known to utter the line "Once again, Captain Hero has saved the day!" even though he clearly hasn't; furthermore, his reckless and idiotic antics are usually what caused the problem in the first place. Many of Captain Hero's lines resemble those used by Superman on the front of old comic covers that portray him as less than sympathetic; while some of these instances are misleadingly taken out of context, Hero's violent, anti-social and destructive behavior is consistent with his character. Despite his role as protector of humanity, Hero displays extremely little reverence for human life; in fact, his many misdeeds throughout the series carry the stamp of a dangerous sociopath, though usually it appears that Hero simply acts without thinking of the consequences, though it is emplied that he may delibrately refuse to take responsibility for the various trouble he causes. As stated above, in "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine", he puts the world at risk to make money on a crooked gambling scheme, and in another episode he wipes out his own race by destroying his home-world of Zebulon solely to prove a point to his parents. In "The Lemon-AIDS Walk", while under the influence of steroids, he slaughters the rest of the Drawn Together household as well as a 12-year-old girl and a donkey, and later kills or maims all the participants of the AIDS Walk except Foxxy, believing it is a race. In "Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable!", when the character parodying the Terminator is gunning down patrons in the bar to get to Wooldoor, Hero swoops in and announces that he is going to activate his "Hero Shield", then grabs an innocent woman and holds her in front of himself to take the bullets that Hero, having been mentioned in previous episodes as being impervious to bullets, should be able to deflect by himself (though in "Clum Babies", he dies instantly after Bob the Cucumber shoots him in the head). In "Spelling Applebee's", when he discovers that Princess Clara is sexually aroused by car crashes, he causes numerous crashes in order to bring her to orgasm; he then temporarily stops the crashes, though he only does this to frustrate her rather than to save lives. Later, when he discovers Clara is using him, he arranges for her friends to be killed in another crash as an act of revenge, then states, "And remember, kids, never mess with the emotions of a dangerous lunatic." These actions suggest that Hero may have severe mental health problems. Hero is frequently prone to violent and aggressive behaviour, having caused much harm to many of the housemates, the best examples are tearing off Toot's arm, ripping out Xandir's colon, as well as showing extreme physical aggression toward him, violently kicking Clara to the ground, punching her hard in the face and killing all the housemates in a steroid induced rage, as well as causing the deaths of many people on the show, Hero's arguably worst act ever was in the episode, "Little Orphan Hero" where he threw his home planet into the sun, practically wiping out his own race, these action's futher indicate Hero's mental unbalance and his sociopathic tendencies. Hero is also responsible for a high amount of property damage in the series. Hero is immensley stupid, nearly to the point of being Mentally Defective and he is shown to have a short attention span and is also shown to have poor memory (such as when he mistook Xandir for being a real Supervillain in Little Orphan Hero, even though they had planned it so Hero could impress his visiting parents, who believed him to be a terrible superhero). Despite being a superhero, Captain Hero is often extremely oblivious and uncaring to the dangers citizens and the housemates are in, (with some of these dangers often being caused by himself) and when he himself is included in these life threatening situations, he will often be more concerned with saving himself rather others. History A chauvinistic, lecherous and sociopathic superhero with a frat-boy mentality, who frequantly lapses into violent and perverted behaviour. Captain Hero is a macho parody of comic book heroes like Superman (specifically, his design is a poke at Bruce Timm's animated version of Superman). His first name is Leslie, though he is embarrassed when people call him that. He is the creator of the League of Heroes, Earth's premier superhero team and a parody of the Justice League of America. Originally from the planet Zebulon (which he later destroyed in a misguided attempt to prove himself), his parents had him aborted and sent the fetus hurtling towards the sun when it was revealed that he would be the lamest superhero ever born; the pod carrying him went off course, though, and he ended up surviving and being raised on Earth. In his other life, he fights crime and reports to a city commissioner; he has a cave, like Batman, as well as a "Pillowfort of Isolation", a parody of Superman's Fortress of Solitude. Unlike many superheroes, Hero has spent most of his career without a sidekick because no one else will work with him, mainly due to his anti-social behaviour. Hero even went so far as to create a fictitious one (the title "character" in "Captain Girl") out of jealousy, though in that same episode, Wooldoor Sockbat eventually becomes his first permanent sidekick. Despite Hero's reputation for being a terrible superhero, and despite the fact that many other superheroes clearly exist in the show's reality, the world still seems to rely on Hero a great deal. On several occasions, a news anchor has broken off in the midst of reporting on a crisis to exclaim in panic, "Captain Hero, where are you?", despite his efforts often causing more harm than good. The episode "Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care" suggests that he became known as Captain Hero after he was caught having sex with a hero sandwich in public, as a result of him pulling a cruel prank on his 12-year-old self through a time transcending communication device. However, elsewhere in the series, it is indicated that Hero is his actual name, creating another instance of the show's willingness to sacrifice established continuity for the sake of a joke. Hero's age is given as 28 in the first season, but by the time of "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact", he is at least 30 years old, seemingly providing an exception to the rule that cartoon characters never age. In "Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree", he states (in the guise of his alter ego Tim Tommerson) that he has lived for "thirty-some odd years". Judging from the events in "Terms Of Endearment", in which Hero span the earth around so fast, that it sent him to before the universe existed, Hero than waited possibly billions of years to the present day. This would make Hero even older than the universe itself, however given the series loose canon this is debatable. In Drawn Together Babies, Captain Hero was revealed to have the opposite personality when he was a baby. He was very obedient of the rules and he would tell off any of the other babies to his parents if they ever did anything to break them. Basically, Captain Hero acted exactly like a superhero as a baby and strangely enough, didn't use any of his superpowers. It's possible that he either didn't develop them yet or know how to use them as a baby. Although this is the personality that he was mainly given in the episode, Captain Hero didn't exactly go through the transformation that the rest of the Drawn Together babies did in this episode. The transformation we went through was the one that gave him the personality trait of necrophilia as he was seen molesting Charlotte's corpse in the abandoned refrigerator, but this may have also triggered him breaking the rules as this is what caused him to keep it a secret from his parents that the other babies had killed the babysitter and this must have stuck with him. Though never stated explicitly, it is strongly implied that he and his parents are Jewish, as he calls his mother "Ima" (אִמָא), Hebrew for "mother" (also used in its plural form, "Imahot" (אִמָהוֹת) in "Little Orphan Hero") and has been seen to observe Sabbath rituals; this is part of a running gag of Jewish in-jokes throughout the series (creators Dave Jeser and Matt Silverstein are both Jewish). Since Captain Hero is a parody of Superman, these jokes may also be references to similar hints of Judaism in Superman's background; like Jeser and Silverstein, Superman creators Joe Shuster and Jerry Siegel were both Jewish. Captain Hero's homeworld is also called Zebulon which may be a reference to one of the ten lost tribes of the Israelites. The episode "Unrestrainable Trainable" reveals that Captain Hero has a sister, Captain She-Ro (a parody of She-Ra), who gave birth to his son, having gotten Hero's sperm from a sperm bank, not knowing that the donor was actually her brother; as a result of the inadvertent inbreeding, their child is a mentally retarded giant. That same episode also reveals that Hero attended college at Howard University, a historically black college in Washington, D.C.. He also attended a superhero college. In the episode "Charlotte's Web of Lies," Captain Hero's archnemesis is revealed to be Scroto (a parody of Lex Luthor), who continuously tricks Captain Hero into washing his testicles through elaborate schemes. Despite his appearence Captain Hero is not human, but hails from a race called Zebulonians. Category:Main Characters Category:Drawn Together Characters Category:Male Category:Superheroes Category:Sick Fucks Category:Incestious Category:Characters with siblings Category:Fathers Category:Bisexuals Category:Murderers Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Idiots Category:Nameless Category:Whores Category:Sadists Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Parody Characters Category:Gays Category:Lesbians Category:Transgenders Category:LGBT Category:Characters voiced by Jess Harnell